


Dawning

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Joonmyun and Jongin find a lost pup, and maybe a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for kaifectionery, and is now posted with added bonus ++smut++

It’s an overcast morning, the sun hidden behind clouds as rain drizzles over the world, painting it in droplets of water that cling to the leaves in the trees, to the blades of grass that push through the forest floor. It also soaks into the paws of a pair of wolves who are enjoying the quiet, loping together through the trees just to stretch their legs.

The largest of the two is a deep chestnut brown, his haunches thick and broad, and tail wagging lazily in the air. The second wolf is deceptively small, his fur the shade of pitch and strides so soft that he treads silently even over sticks and fallen leaves. It’s a skill his companion has yet to master.

The rest of their pack is back in the camp, still sleeping away the morning hours. The summer months are starting to come to a close and they'll be moving on soon. This area is great for the hot weather, the trees blocking out sunlight as a near constant breeze funnels through their home, but it gets too cold for winter. Jongin and Joonmyun are out enjoying one of the few early mornings left here. It's been a wonderful home - the forest full of game, and plentiful plant life they use in their daily activities.

They will be back here when the ground begins to thaw, and the birds return from their journey south. But that doesn’t mean it won’t be missed. The larger wolf pushes ahead, scaring away any creature who may have been in the area. He's enthusiastic, oddly so, for someone who rarely enjoys waking up. Joonmyun is used to having to push and roll Jongin out of his bed just to rouse the boy.

Joonmyun has to catch himself. Jongin's not a boy anymore. He matured over the summer months, his winter coat slimming and leaving lean muscle in its place, gracing Jongin with height and the strength needed to survive in this world. He's taller than Joonmyun, broader, but Joonmyun is still an alpha, protective over his newly grown omega best friend.

Joonmyun watches on fondly as Jongin chases rays of sunlight that slant through the treetops, amused at Jongin snapping at the air, jumping over roots to land in soft piles of leaves. The same leaves will be crisp soon, autumn catching up with the pack. Joonmyun finds that he'll miss this place more than he thought.

This is where Jongin finally blossomed, finally opened up to the world. He'd always been a shy pup, curling into himself and hiding behind Joonmyun, always trailing after him. Even when he'd grown larger, he still kept to Joonmyun's side, and Joonmyun drank it up. Greedy. Joonmyun is Jongin's best friend, the one wolf in all the pack that he chose to bond with, and Joonmyun finds that he's still greedy for it.

Jongin disappears into the distance and Joonmyun sighs, following. He gives up all pretense of being quiet. The entire forest knows they're here, weaving through the trees as a temporary farewell. Joonmyun rounds the wide trunk of a tall oak, knowing that Jongin is waiting on the other side to pounce. He doesn't move out of the way, falling back easily beneath Jongin's weight.

Jongin licks over Joonmyun's muzzle, his tail swaying his lower half from how excited he is. Joonmyun doesn't know what's gotten into him, but he likes it. It's nice to see Jongin so energetic, so full of life. He's going to need that energy when they begin moving south.

Jongin nuzzles against Joonmyun, pushing Joonmyun further into the ground. Joonmyun nips lightly at Jongin's ear to tame his spirit a little. Jongin lets out a soft whine that immediately makes Joonmyun regret the action. He licks over Jongin's ear in apology, but Jongin does calm down.

Joonmyun nudges at Jongin, steering him back in the direction of the camp. There is a lot still left to prepare before they're ready to make their journey. Joonmyun wishes he didn't have to temper Jongin's excitement, but he's not a pup anymore and he has responsibilities to shoulder.

Joonmyun pads behind Jongin, keeping him in line. Joonmyun watches as Jongin goes stiff, halting as his ears perk up. Joonmyun is about to chide him, letting him know they don't have time to go chasing after rabbits, but Jongin is already moving. He darts left and after a moment, Joonmyun follows.

He's ready to loose a howl to put a stop to this, but then he hears it. A high pitched cry echoes through the trees. Jongin reorients, rushing straight toward it while Joonmyun speeds just enough to be at Jongin's side, to protect him if necessary. The cry sounds out again, Jongin adjusting and Joonmyun with him.

The pair break through into a clearing, the source of the noise now in front of them.

It's a wolf pup.

It's small with damp gray fur over its thin body. Its ears are pressed flat to its head as it lets loose another cry. It's trying to howl and Jongin, sweet omega Jongin, goes right for the pup, nearly knocking it on its side when he licks over its head, trying to calm it. Joonmyun watches as the pup yowls, but its tail starts thumping on the ground, its attention now on Jongin.

Joonmyun does a lap of the clearing, picking up no scents other than the pup's. It must have been out here a while, and this is their pack's territory. If any other wolves had been here, they would have known. So where did this pup come from? Where is its pack?

Joonmyun turns to see that Jongin has circled his body around the pup who has its paws on his stomach, its little tongue running over Jongin's fur as its tail goes wild. Jongin gives Joonmyun a heartbreaking look - one that they both know Joonmyun can never resist.

Joonmyun sighs, relaxing. His limbs stretch, the fur receding and body changing until he's in human form, crouched in the grass. He stands, walking slowly to the pair. The pup looks at him, cowering until Jongin pushes against the pup's backside with his nose, urging him forward.

"Jongin," Joonmyun warns. All he gets is Jongin whining, curling tighter around the pup. "Jongin, it's not my call."

Jongin huffs, and Joonmyun knows that Jongin isn't going to move until he gets his way. Joonmyun sits beside Jongin, watching as the pup squirms its way under Jongin's paw, whining softly. Joonmyun reaches out, fingers sliding cautiously over the pup's head and around its ears.

The pup rolls over and, well, it's a boy. And obviously in need of a meal. He's too young to hunt. He's too young to even take on human form. Joonmyun's heart lurches. With no other scents in the area, and the state of the malnourished pup, Joonmyun can't leave him out here. He'll die.

"Alright," he concedes. "We'll take him to the Alpha."

Jongin's tail starts up again and Joonmyun knows he's sunk. He watches as Jongin stands, patiently grooming over the pup before plucking him from the ground, the back of his neck cradled in Jongin's mouth.

Joonmyun embraces his wolf once more, padding slowly alongside Jongin and the pup, leading them back to the pack. Joonmyun is apprehensive. There are many reasons a pup may be abandoned, but none of them are good. The pack may have been under attack and the pup left behind. The parents may have been killed and the pup stashed away so it was safe. The pack may have discovered some illness or defect with the pup and left it to die.

Joonmyun fears the last one the most. If Jongin gets attached - a newly matured omega with his instincts to protect and nurture at their highest - it could do irrevocable damage if the pup were to die. Joonmyun doesn't have a good feeling about this. But as an alpha, he wants to protect both Jongin and the pup. At the moment, those are conflicting interests. All he can do is take the pup to the Alpha of their pack and leave the decision in his hands.

If Jongin’s heart is going to be broken, it’s not Joonmyun who is going to do it.

Joonmyun hears the pack stirring to life, casting Jongin a look so the omega slows his steps. He falls in behind Joonmyun, head down and the pup dangling, seemingly content with his position. Jongin smells so strongly, probably as a way to comfort the pup until they make it safely to the Alpha’s den.

Joonmyun skirts the edges of their home, avoiding the others that are already puttering around in human form, dismantling their shelters. The Alpha’s den is the furthest back, a comfortable spot in the side of the highest hill. It’s an easily defensible position, and the den is large enough to fit the entire pack if necessary.

Joonmyun smells the Alpha, and ducks his head in a show of submission when he stops in front of the opening. He gives Jongin another look and Jongin stops, sitting. He drops the pup gently and he immediately turns in a circle before trying to hide himself beneath Jongin. Joonmyun, satisfied, shifts from wolf to human.

“Yifan?” Joonmyun calls softly. He knows it’s early, and the Alpha is no doubt awake, but not necessarily happy about it.

“Enter,” comes Yifan’s gruff voice.

Joonmyun steels himself, pulling in a deep, sobering breath, before entering the Alpha’s den. He’s not afraid. Yifan is not a cruel or domineering Alpha. He allows the members of the pack their freedom, only stepping in when something may threaten their safety. And still, the image of his Alpha, standing tall and naked, glaring down at the pile of furs at his feet, has a shiver rushing over Joonmyun.

“Joonmyun,” Yifan greets. “I see you’ve been enjoying your morning more than I,” he comments, gesturing to Joonmyun’s hair.

Joonmyun reaches up, plucking the remnants of several leaves from his hair. He lets out a soft laugh. “I was,” he responds. Joonmyun licks over his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The action doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan inquires, his eyes now narrow and critical.

“Jongin and I found something in the woods,” Joonmyun begins.

Yifan stands tall, shoulders squared.

Joonmyun immediately holds out his arm, shaking his head. “It’s nothing threatening,” he assures his Alpha. “But it does require your, um, council.”

Yifan steps toward Joonmyun, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me.”

Before Joonmyun can explain, he hears a flurry of movement, watching with wide eyes as the small pup barrels his way past Joonmyun and knocks against Yifan’s ankle. The pup teeters over, rolling onto his back as he blinks up at the Alpha. Jongin rushes in a moment later, head bowed in submission even as he works to wedge himself between Yifan and the pup protectively.

“I see,” Yifan declares. His raises his eyes to Joonmyun.

“There were no other scents in the area,” Joonmyun tells him. “And he must have been out there for days. If we hadn’t pulled in ranks to complete preparations for the move, we would have found him sooner, and perhaps discovered the scent of his pack. But it’s gone.”

Yifan crouches, long fingers cupping Jongin’s muzzle affectionately before his touch falls to the pup. Yifan rubs over small ears, then down the pup’s back, chuckling when the pup raises his hind end, tail wagging before he falls over. Joonmyun, while endeared at the scene, frowns at how skinny the poor pup is.

“He will be your responsibility,” Yifan comments, his eyes darting between Jongin and Joonmyun.

Jongin immediately raises his head, tongue licking happily around his Alpha’s wrist and arm.

“I suggest taking him to Yixing,” Yifan says. “Let him look the pup over, and then he could do with some food.” Yifan watches as Jongin nudges the pup until he can fit his mouth on the pup’s nape again, picking him up and slinking out of the den. “He’s small,” Yifan says once Jongin is out of earshot. “And this journey we’re about to take is going to be hard.”

“I know,” Joonmyun sighs.

Yifan rests his hand on Joonmyun’s shoulder again, squeezing, an understanding look on his face. “Take care of them as best you can.”

Joonmyun stands tall, proud. “I will.”

 

According to Yixing, the pup is perfectly healthy save for being underweight and malnourished. Jongin cradles the pup in his arms, a finger trailing down between the pup’s eyes and to his nose. The pup tips his head up, nipping lightly at Jongin’s finger as Jongin smiles down at him.

“We should name him,” Jongin coos, his attention still on the pup.

They’re walking over to where the food is stored, the bulk of it already packed and ready to go. Joonmyun glances at the pair. He’s still not satisfied, still worried that getting attached to the abandoned pup will only lead to Jongin getting hurt. Naming the pup would only make that worse.

“Have you thought of any names?” Joonmyun asks instead of voicing his concerns.

“He’s ours,” Jongin whines.

Joonmyun looks over to see the pup happily chewing on Jongin’s finger. _Ours_. Joonmyun readily accepted Jongin moving himself into Joonmyun’s small den made for one when Jongin one day simply decided he lived there. He never tried to put space between them even when he knew continuing to be Jongin’s friend after he reached maturity would be a slippery slope. All of that - all of _Jongin_ \- Joonmyun can handle. Adding a pup to the mix just makes it all feel like it’s something more. Something Joonmyun doesn’t know that he’s ready for.

Joonmyun has always been indulgent with Jongin. He’s spoiled him; he knows that. But he also has to think about his own future. Joonmyun is old enough to find a mate of his own, to start a family, to have pups that are _his_. How is he supposed to court anyone with Jongin and a pup at home?

Jongin holds the pup to his face, his nose scrunching and a smile blossoming when the pup licks at Jongin’s nose, paws on his cheeks. Joonmyun’s heart feels heavy; he can’t take away this happiness that Jongin has found. Besides, he reasons with himself, the Alpha did say it was _their_ responsibility. Not only Jongin’s.

The pack hasn’t brought in any fresh kills in the last few days. All their food has been salted, dried, and stored to carry with them. They always hunt when they’re on the move, but this ensures they don’t go without in case the animals have packed it in for the cooler weather.

None of this will be easy for the pup to chew, and Joonmyun would suggest berries, but the pup needs more than that. He needs meat to grow strong and gain back his weight. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to take the dried venison from Joonmyun, biting off a small piece and chewing it himself before offering it to the pup.

Joonmyun hadn’t thought of that.

“Not too fast,” Jongin chides fondly as the pup chews the meat eagerly, whining for more.

All around them, the pack is busy, getting the last of their camp emptied or packed away to take with them. They’re leaving in the morning, and they’ll be on the move for one full cycle of the moon. Twenty-eight days. And that’s if the weather is generous. It’s a tiring journey, and one that Joonmyun was already fretting over. Now he’s doubly worried.

“I’m going to take him home,” Jongin announces. “We don’t want to be in the way, and I know you have things to do.”

“If you need anything . . . “

Jongin gives Joonmyun a smile as he walks off, a gooey, fond grin on his face as the pup chews his new mouthful of food, wiggling happily in Jongin’s arms. Joonmyun watches them go, wondering what it is that he’s just gotten himself into. If he’d only intercepted Jongin before he made it to the pup.

Joonmyun feels guilty for even thinking it. He stands there, glaring at his feet until another set of feet stop in front of him, familiar toes resting atop his.

“So,” Baekhyun begins, “did I sleep through winter entirely, because I’m certain Jongin didn’t have a pup yesterday.”

“We found it,” Joonmyun explains with a scowl. “And we’re bringing him with us.”

Baekhyun curls his arms around Joonmyun, tugging him close. “Awww,” he coos. “You’re a family now.”

Joonmyun huffs, knowing that it’s useless trying to pull away from the clingy omega.

“Don’t look so glum,” Baekhyun tells him. “You’re a proud papa now.”

_A proud papa_. Joonmyun gulps. He’s not ready for this.

 

Joonmyun barely slept. Between Jongin taking up over half their already small bed to ensure the pup had enough room, and the pup waking up every few hours after whimpering through nightmares, Joonmyun should probably feel lucky that he got any sleep at all.

The pack is moving on, leaving behind the home they’ve made over the last half of a year. Joonmyun’s heart is heavy as they put it to their backs, his paws padding softly on the trail. The omegas and betas remain in their human form, the alphas as wolves to protect them should anything attack.

Joonmyun keeps pace with Jongin. He’s more tired than usual, his steps lazy, but he doesn’t fall behind. The pup is cradled in his arms, still sleeping. He twitches every now and then, a soft whimpering that has Jongin rocking him tighter until he calms. Joonmyun envies the pup. He gets to sleep.

Joonmyun keeps his eyes on the ground, following the tracks left by the wagons ahead of them. It’s easy to read, and he doesn’t have to think to do it. Yifan is in the front, guiding the way and a group of alphas bring up the rear, keeping the omegas, betas, and all their supplies well guarded. Anything would be fool to attack.

It doesn’t mean Joonmyun lets down his guard. He only relaxes when it’s time to break for lunch, then later when they pull into the safety of the trees, bringing out the furs for the night. Joonmyun finally shifts into a human, stretching out the aches in his joints. Jongin is sitting on the furs that have been laid out already. The furs serve as temporary beds, crowded together as the pack sleeps as one.

The pup is on the furs in front of Jongin, chasing his tail and, more often than not, tipping over onto his side just before he gets to it. Jongin is watching, smiling.

“Have you thought of a name?” Joonmyun asks, settling beside Jongin.

Jongin rests his head on Joonmyun’s shoulder, listing his weight onto Joonmyun in a familiar, comfortable way. “I like Sehun,” Jongin sighs, his attention still on the energetic pup.

Joonmyun watches the pup for another minute. “I like Sehun, too.”

Jongin beams. Joonmyun reaches out, letting Sehun sniff, then lick his fingers before he’s rushing in, jumping on Joonmyun. Jongin laughs, and Joonmyun finds that he enjoys the weight and feel of the pup in his arms, his small tongue working excitedly on Joonmyun’s chin as Jongin watches on.

With the pup - _Sehun_ \- now occupied with Joonmyun, circling to find a spot to sit, but getting distracted with his tail, Joonmyun gets to see the way Jongin's shoulders slump, the exhaustion he'd been holding in all day catching up with him. Maybe tomorrow he'll put in some time with Sehun so Jongin doesn't have to run after him all day.

Joonmyun is subtle as he lays Jongin down on the furs, knowing that Jongin should eat first, but he’s going to let Jongin sleep some before that. Sehun is all riled up, letting out muffled yips when he manages to get his back foot in his mouth instead of his tail. He immediately sees his foot as the enemy and his tiny growl is adorable.

Joonmyun reaches out, fingers sliding through Sehun’s fur. He sighs, smiling when Sehun flops to his side, fight forgotten to soak up the attention. Joonmyun is scratching over his belly when Baekhyun makes an appearance, crawling over to them quietly.

Sehun’s ears go flat, but Baekhyun holds his hand out, letting the pup get a good whiff of him. Sehun bounces on his feet, a lone ear perking up as his tongue laps over the pads of Baekhyun’s fingers. “If you want me to watch the little guy for a while,” Baekhyun begins, his eyes wistfully lingering on Sehun, “you two can get some sleep.”

Joonmyun would like to say no, to say that he’s got it covered, but Jongin is already asleep. And Joonmyun hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

He nods at Baekhyun, watching as the omega scoops the pup into his arms and immediately starts cooing at him. “Wake me whenever you want to bring him back,” Joonmyun says.

“Has he eaten?” Baekhyun inquires, content as Sehun chews on his fingers now.

“Not long ago, but we are feeding him a little at a time.”

“Well,” Baekhyun announces, more to Sehun than to Joonmyun, “we’ll just have to listen for your grumbly tumbly.” He looks up at Joonmyun. “Rest. We’ll be back later.”

Joonmyun watches as Baekhyun pads away, heading for a circle of omegas on the other side of the furs. He has a feeling Sehun is about to be spoiled rotten, but the pup could do with some spoiling after what he’s been through. Joonmyun yawns, laying himself behind Jongin and curling his arm around the omega. Jongin doesn’t wake, but he does wiggle his way firmly into Joonmyun’s embrace.

This, Joonmyun thinks, is how it’s supposed to be.

 

Part of what made the camp they’re leaving behind so ideal a home is that it’s in the valley between two mountains. If a predator doesn’t already call the forest home, it doesn’t bother risking the trek to get through to the valley. It’s dangerous. After another two days of traveling, with Sehun beginning to walk more, winding his way through Joonmyun’s legs as they go, Joonmyun can see the mountain growing closer.

The mountain means narrow pathways that sometimes don’t hold, and if they’re unlucky, parts of the mountain are already covered in snow. It also means they’re easier prey for the lions that live there. It’s going to be tough for the adults as it is, but with Sehun, Joonmyun worries more than before. He knows full well that Jongin will risk his own safety to ensure that Sehun makes it across, and Joonmyun, well, he’ll risk _his_ safety to make sure that _Jongin_ is safe.

That worry grows over the days, settling deep in Joonmyun’s bones as the mountain grows ever larger. They camp at the base early in the afternoon. The rest of the daylight will be spent foraging and hunting for food, then they’ll all get a good night’s sleep, ready to begin their arduous climb in the morning.

Sehun has put on weight. He’s also becoming quite the spoiled favorite. Baekhyun is the worst about it, scooping the pup out of Jongin’s arms and into his own. Joonmyun is grateful for it because Jongin needs his strength. He’ll be helping to carry the furs across, their wagons left behind here until Spring when they’ll cross again and wheel them home.

Joonmyun lifts onto human legs, stretching out the soreness from his muscles as Jongin does the same. It used to bother Joonmyun that Jongin kept growing, surpassing him in height, but he doesn’t mind it so much anymore. The more there is of Jongin, the more there is for Joonmyun to cuddle. They don’t get to relax together for long; the hunting party gathers and Joonmyun joins them, heading out in search of dinner.

He doesn’t like leaving Jongin behind, or Sehun. It’s the thought of them - knowing that his little found family is counting on him - that spurs Joonmyun into completing his task. With a mouth full of rabbits, Joonmyun proudly makes his way back to their camp to drop them at Jongin’s feet. He doesn’t have a mate, and Jongin isn’t _his_ omega, but his chest balloons with pride when Jongin strokes long fingers through his fur, pushing his face to Joonmyun’s to thank him.

Sehun sniffs around at one of the rabbits, finally lunging at it and sinking his little teeth into the hind end. Jongin laughs fondly, encouraging Sehun as he takes the rabbits in one hand and Sehun in the other to go clean them for dinner. Joonmyun sits, licking over his chops as he watches the pair.

“I always knew you’d make a great alpha,” comes a voice from behind. Joonmyun tilts his head a little in acknowledgement as Baekhyun sits beside him, leaning his weight against Joonmyun’s side. His fingers find their way into Joonmyun’s fur as they’re wont to do. “Look at you, preening because you caught a couple of rabbits.”

Joonmyun’s chest rumbles with a low growl and Baekhyun laughs. Joonmyun doesn’t worry over it. Baekhyun’s teasing always comes from a good place.

“You’re going to be hunting for more than rabbits soon if Sehun keeps growing the way he is,” Baekhyun comments. “He won’t be a pup forever.”

Joonmyun huffs out a sigh in acknowledgement, even if his mind nags at him - Sehun and Jongin aren’t his. He doesn’t _have_ to take care of them. An unmated omega will be cared for by the pack. It’s how they’ve always done things. And Sehun, now under Jongin’s care, will not want for anything. It is not Joonmyun’s sole responsibility to hunt for them, to stand as protection against predators, to ensure that they’re warm enough at night.

Joonmyun also knows that an omega already burdened with a pup is less likely to find a mate. Something grumbles inside Joonmyun at the idea of anyone seeing Jongin and not knowing how perfect he would be as a mate, as a lifelong companion. Jongin taking Sehun as his own despite it all only means that Jongin is soft-hearted and he would be a caring father, a loving mate.

Jongin would be the perfect mate. And he’s old enough now to be courted.

Joonmyun swallows, head bowed and ears pressed back at the idea of some alpha sniffing around Jongin. He can’t help it. Joonmyun has always, in some way, thought of Jongin as his even if Jongin isn’t. Some of the other pack members have brought up Jongin’s presence as the reason why Joonmyun hasn’t sought a mate for himself. He’d never given it much thought before, but maybe they’re right.

It can’t help that Joonmyun always smells of Jongin, and Jongin always smells of Joonmyun. They live together. They spend their days together. Best friends since Joonmyun can remember.

There’s nothing that says they can’t still be the best of friends, even if they don’t live together anymore. Joonmyun can still be in Jongin’s life even when they both take a mate and start families of their own. But maybe, after they settle down in their new camp for the fall and winter, maybe they should spend some time apart. The thought makes him ache; he knows they can’t do this forever. Neither of them will be truly happy if things stay as they are. Jongin _deserves_ to be happy.

Joonmyun sits as he is until the rest of the hunting party returns. He stretches his limbs as he shifts back into human form, grabbing a pair of pants to pull on. It’s getting colder. He walks over to where Jongin is putting the last of the rabbit meat into a pot over the fire. He sits himself next to Jongin, unsurprised when Sehun comes snuffling over, wiggling his way onto Joonmyun’s lap.

Jongin turns, gifting him with a brilliant smile. Then he laughs. He sticks out his tongue, swiping it over the pad of his thumb before he’s running his thumb around Joonmyun’s mouth. Jongin cleans the rest of the blood off Joonmyun’s face as Joonmyun’s chest squeezes.

Jongin is going to make someone very happy.

 

The mountain is every bit the threat that they prepare themselves for. The lower paths - narrow and crumbling - are the safest, but still treacherous and progress is slow moving. They don’t get the luxury of stopping when they’re tired; they have to wait for the scouts to return with news of a cave that’s large enough for them to take refuge in, or they don’t stop at all. It’s Yifan’s encouraging words and the fear of getting trapped that guide the pack now.

Joonmyun is frantic about keeping Jongin in view at all times. Sehun has to be carried through, which is something the pup hates now that he’s gaining more energy. He wriggles and writhes to be put down. Sometimes Joonmyun has to step in, growling at Sehun until the pup cowers so Joonmyun can take him carefully by the scruff of the neck and carry him for a while. Sehun can’t whine and try to escape this way. It does, however, leave Joonmyun with an aching jaw.

The three of them stay close even when tucked under the cover of a cave. Jongin will curl as small as he can, Sehun cradled in his arms, and Joonmyun will wrap around them to keep them warm. The air carries a chill now, and Jongin has never been good with the cold.

The days are long, and the nights bring little comfort. Food is harder to find, and their advance party has said there are signs of mountain lions ahead. Joonmyun is on high alert, as is the rest of the pack. Baekhyun and a beta - Jongdae - keep close to Jongin and Joonmyun now. They have their own packs to carry, but they also help with Sehun. And Joonmyun knows the alpha behind him is keeping an eye on the cluster too. Kyungsoo’s never been one for subtlety.

The first flakes of snow that dance through the air leave the pack in a panicked hush, their pace instinctively quickening. Sehun, for all his innocence, brings a ray of sunshine that cuts through the bitter cold. He pounces into the air, snapping at the flakes as he bounds forward. Jongin and Baekhyun will do their best to keep up with him, sometimes finding themselves up near the front with Yifan before they wrestle the pup into their arms to join Joonmyun further back.

Nerves run high, and Joonmyun is genuinely afraid. Yixing collapses in the cold, a cough rattling through his lungs. Baekhyun leaves Jongin’s side to help the beta, and Jongdae falls back, taking on the weight of Baekhyun’s pack for himself. Jongin crowds against Joonmyun more, his fingers finding a home in Joonmyun’s fur to stay, Sehun tucked protectively in his other arm. The idea that anything could happen to them has Joonmyun on tenterhooks, always ready to spring into action if he must.

They spend two days and nights inside a recently vacated mountain lion den when a sudden snow storm blows through, blocking the entrance and leaving far too much snow for them to climb through safely. Joonmyun thinks it’s a good thing. Yixing gets to rest, and the pack regains their energy for when they resume their trek.

Sehun goes a little stir crazy, but entertains the rest of the pack. There aren’t any other pups amongst them, and there haven’t been for a while. Joonmyun sees Yifan’s eyes on Sehun more than once, a longing simmering to the surface. It won’t be long until the alpha takes a mate; not if the restless way Yifan has been nosing around the omegas is any indication.

Jongin spends most of his time over with Yixing, slipping back to Joonmyun when he wants to sleep, grabbing Joonmyun’s arm to wrap around himself. Joonmyun finds that his heart beats a little faster when Jongin’s back is pressed to his chest. He can’t help burying his face in Jongin’s neck, inhaling the sweet, calming scent of the omega.

When the afternoon comes that the snow has melted enough for sunlight to spill into the den, Sehun is one of the first ones out, Yifan on his heels. There’s laughter in the air as Yifan makes a grab for Sehun to hand the pup to Jongin so he doesn’t get lost. Sehun is coated in snow, yipping happily, and spirits are lifted.

They don’t make as much progress with snow on the ground. It comes up to Joonmyun’s belly, slowly worn down as they track through. There’s no way to cover their trail now, so they give up trying. The alphas are all on high alert, ready in case anything leaps out to attack.

Luck holds as they reach the pinnacle of their journey and begin their descent. Even Yixing is mostly recovered, taking a turn with Sehun, letting the pup lick over his face before burrowing against Yixing to keep out of the cold. At one point, Chanyeol - a lumbering alpha who has been staying near the front with Yifan - pulls a fur out and drapes it over Sehun. He doesn’t say anything, but Sehun licks at Chanyeol’s fingers and the alpha smiles at him before taking his wolf form once again.

It’s easy to get carried away, to quicken their pace, but Yifan reigns them in, keeps them from going too fast because the paths are still unstable and the snow only hides the weak spots. Too many times they have to go in single file, their backs to the mountain, and Joonmyun is afraid. He keeps his eyes on Sehun in Jongin’s arms, terrified that the pup will wiggle too much and send them both falling.

Joonmyun has to be in human form for this, and he keeps his hand on Jongin’s arm, his grip tight just in case. He can’t breath until they’re safe on the other side. Being able to go back to a wolf makes it easy to hide the rapid beating of his heart and the emotions that bubble up at the thought of losing Jongin. It sometimes keeps him up at night, even with Jongin secure in his arms. It’s almost as if Jongin is slipping away anyway.

He keeps meaning to speak to Jongin about living separately when they settle again, but it never seems to be the right moment. The pack breathes easier when the snow is behind them and the warmer temperatures thaw their paws. It’s still barely autumn at the base of the mountain, and there is more chatter, a light-hearted ambiance that follows along with them.

Except for Joonmyun. His smiles are rare, his laughter forced, and Jongin notices, but doesn’t say anything. He does make it a point to stay at Joonmyun’s side more often, sometimes clinging when Joonmyun walks on human legs for a while to stretch his muscles. It only makes it that much harder.

When he’s not in Jongin’s arms, Sehun spends his time bounding from one end of their group to the other, eager for the attention that the pack lavishes him with. It pulls at Joonmyun’s heart the way the pup has fit himself in with them so easily, always coming back to Jongin and Joonmyun when he’s tuckered out or hungry. Some nights - the ones where Sehun wiggles himself between Joonmyun and Jongin - Joonmyun feels like they’re already a true family.

In the morning, Joonmyun always reminds himself that Jongin isn’t his. He idly watches Jongin rolling up the furs and fitting them into his pack while also entertaining Sehun, and Joonmyun wonders what it would have been like if he’d claimed Jongin as soon as he’d come of age, what it would be like if Jongin’s belly rounded with Joonmyun’s pups.

The ache that follows is always strong, a heavy weight that keeps his feet firmly planted in reality.

Why would Jongin want Joonmyun as his alpha when he could have his choice of mates? The place where they settle for the colder winter months is shared territory amongst two other packs. Their larger numbers bring warmth and safety, and now that Jongin is a matured omega, it brings a breadth of choice for Jongin to choose from.

If Joonmyun is going to have to watch another alpha court and claim Jongin, he needs to distance himself _now_.

They’re four or five days away from their winter home when Joonmyun musters the courage to pull Jongin aside. Sehun is with Yixing and Chanyeol, hopping between the two of them happily as they taunt him with treats. The rest of the pack is setting up for the evening, the low hum of chatter fading in the background the further Joonmyun leads Jongin away.

Jongin stands in front of Joonmyun, his lips turned down and his hair blowing gently in the breeze. Brown strands stand up, some of them spilling over Jongin’s eyes, and Joonmyun resists the urge to smooth his hands through them.

“Jongin,” Joonmyun begins, fighting to keep his voice low and even, “there’s something I need to talk to you about. I should have brought it up a long time ago.” Joonmyun lets out a deep breath as Jongin folds his arms protectively over his chest. “I should have said something when you reached maturity, but I’ve always had a blind spot for you.”

“Myun?” Jongin questions, his brow furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?”

The instinct to assure Jongin that everything is alright and they should just forget about all this is tempting. So, so tempting. Joonmyun can smell the sweetness that clings to Jongin, can almost taste it on his tongue. He wants to lick it off Jongin’s bare skin, and his stomach tenses, air caught in his lungs.

“You’re an adult now,” Joonmyun forces out. “You’re old enough to be courted and to take a mate.” Joonmyun drops his eyes to Jongin’s feet, unwilling to stare Jongin in the face anymore. “You should have a den to yourself; if you always smell of me, you won’t find an alpha or beta to take as a mate.”

Silence falls between them, and Joonmyun still can’t look at Jongin. He’s afraid of what he’ll see there. He knows what he’s saying is going to hurt Jongin, but he’s doing this for the both of them. It’s really better this way.

“Myun,” Jongin begins, his voice cracking. “You don’t want me with you anymore?”

Joonmyun’s heart lurches and his fingers ball into fists at his sides. “I want you to be happy, Jongin,” Joonmyun explains. “You’ve always talked about starting a family, but you can’t do that if you live with an alpha, if you _smell_ like me.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s voice is small, carried away on the breeze.

Joonmyun dares to glance up, only to be met with red-rimmed eyes and Jongin’s lower lip trapped in his teeth.

“I guess I thought -” Jongin swallows. “I didn’t know you felt this way.” Jongin takes a step back and Joonmyun aches to reach out for him, but it’s too late for that. “Thank you for thinking of me,” Jongin states. His voice has gone cold, emotionless. “I will take your advice; Sehun and I will find our own place.”

Jongin turns and walks back toward the camp. Joonmyun falls to his knees, a sob lodged in his chest.

It really is for the best. For Jongin. Always Jongin.

 

Jongin doesn’t walk beside Joonmyun the following day, or the day after. Joonmyun had shivered through the night without Jongin’s presence at his side and Joonmyun knows he’ll adapt. He has to.

Sehun will still worm his way over to pad next to Joonmyun for a while, but it’s never Jongin who comes to collect him. Joonmyun goes two entire days without seeing Jongin. He’ll catch his scent every so often, and it makes him ache. He’d only wanted to help Jongin, only wanted to put a _little_ distance between them. This is too much. It hurts.

On the third night, Joonmyun catches Yifan’s eye as the Alpha heads away from the camp and into the trees. He gives Joonmyun a look and Joonmyun lowers his head, ashamed. He knows that Sehun is supposed to be his responsibility too, and Yifan has to know that Joonmyun hasn’t been able to do much. He failed as an alpha. He failed as a friend.

Joonmyun nearly shrieks when he feels the sudden weight of paws on his back, claws digging into skin as Sehun tries not to slide down to the ground. The weight is gone a moment later and Joonmyun finds himself face to face with Baekhyun. The omega sits in front of Joonmyun, Sehun wiggling his way free of Baekhyun’s grip to climb on Joonmyun’s lap.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you and Jongin weren’t attached at the hip, and now I’ve just witnessed three in a row. What did you do?” Baekhyun accuses.

“I just thought there needed to be boundaries,” Joonmyun sighs. “So he can find a mate.”

“Him or you?” Baekhyun asks back.

“Hey!” Joonmyun growls, sitting up straight. Sehun stands on his back paws to keep licking along Joonmyun’s chin. “You know I’ve only ever wanted to protect Jongin.”

A lazy grin spreads over Baekhyun’s mouth. “I know,” he chirps. “You’re such a knucklehead.”

Joonmyun sighs. He knows he went about it the wrong way. But he also knows that the best way for Jongin to cool off is to be left alone unless he is the one who approaches Joonmyun.

“It’s a good thing that you have me as a friend,” Baekhyun announces. “I’m going to keep you company tonight so you can finally sleep.”

Joonmyun knows that arguing with Baekhyun will never get him anywhere, and yet the, “but-,” just rolls off his tongue.

“No buts. You can’t sleep without someone in your arms, and tonight I’ll be it. You need your strength for when we get home and have to get everything set up. This is completely selfish because I am going to use you for all my heavy lifting. Deal?”

Joonmyun laughs. “Deal.”

It’s not the same, but it helps.

 

They make it to their new camp early afternoon. The energy in the pack is palpable, and Joonmyun’s first instinct is to seek out Jongin until he remembers that Jongin doesn’t want to see him. He lets Kyungsoo knock against him, goading Joonmyun into a race, and that helps raise Joonmyun’s spirits.

So does Chanyeol tripping over his own feet and plowing into a group of betas who all begin pelting him with whatever they can get their hands on - mostly berries and pinecones.

There are new, yet familiar scents in the air. There is a river that cuts through the area and they always set up not far from the edge. One of the other packs is in the distance, further upstream, and Joonmyun can’t see the third pack, but he can smell them. It hits him, as they begin setting up, that this is really it. Jongin is likely to find a mate this winter, and it will probably be an alpha from one of the other two packs.

That means Joonmyun may not see him for half a year at a time.

It leaves a heavy weight on his chest even as he allows Baekhyun to order him around, helping to put together the new camp one small piece at a time. Joonmyun lets the work distract him even as the feeling of dread never leaves him. A group from the other packs comes over to offer help, and almost everything is up and ready to live in for the winter by sundown.

A wave of howls pierce the air and the hunting begins. Joonmyun is with the rest of the alphas, prowling through the territory in a direction away from the other two packs. As friendly as they are, they don’t want any misunderstandings.

Joonmyun manages to sink his teeth into the neck of a small buck, bringing it down with ease. His first thought is to bring it to Jongin. There’s this sudden urge to show Jongin that despite it all, Joonmyun is still an alpha and that he’s a capable of providing. He doesn’t know why it’s so persistent, but Joonmyun lets it guide his actions. He carries the buck in his jaw, keeping his pace even as he pads into the camp.

The betas and omegas have everything set up to skin anything brought in. Joonmyun could lay his kill at the group, and let them take care of it, but he doesn’t. He veers around them, several pairs of eyes heavy on him, as he goes past. Jongin is over by the food stores, taking stock of everything they have left. Sehun is off to the side, napping on his side. There’s berry juice stains around his muzzle, and he’s clearly gorged himself.

Joonmyun growls just loud enough to get Jongin’s attention, finally loosening his jaw enough for the buck to drop at Jongin’s feet. Joonmyun looks up at Jongin to see the omega frozen in surprise, his eyes flickering to Joonmyun and then to the buck. Jongin doesn’t say anything, but he crouches, taking the buck in his arms and carrying it over to the others for skinning.

It wasn’t a rejection.

Joonmyun sighs in relief and goes over to Sehun, licking over the pup’s ears before curling up beside him. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but the next thing he knows, Jongin is nudging him awake and Sehun is crawling all over him. Joonmyun stretches, embracing his human form to take the bowl of food that Jongin is offering.

Jongin still doesn’t speak to him, but they sit side-by-side, taking turns sharing their meal with Sehun, and it’s nice. Jongin’s presence alone is enough to have Joonmyun feeling happier, calmer. Content.

Jongin’s den is far from Joonmyun’s. That part he doesn’t like. Sehun follows Joonmyun back to his den where the furs are already laid out, thanks to Baekhyun. It’s a small den, meant for one, but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind. He circles the place, rubbing along the walls to leave his scent behind before sitting in the middle of Joonmyun’s furs.

Jongin pops over, asking softly if he can come in, head ducked in submission. Joonmyun laughs, and tells him that he’s always welcome. There’s a look on Jongin’s face that makes Joonmyun’s stomach twist, but neither of them say anything.

“Sorry if he’s causing you any trouble,” Jongin whispers, his eyes on Sehun who is now lying down, eyes drooping.

Joonmyun feels like he’s been punched in the stomach. “He’s never trouble,” he answers. “You know I care about him. About you _both_.”

“But I don’t want us to be in your way,” Jongin says, and it breaks Joonmyun’s heart.

“You’re not,” Joonmyun croaks. “You’ve _never_ been in my way. I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.”

“By sending me away?”

“That’s not -”

“I _want_ to be with you. I thought it’s what you wanted too.” Jongin looks close to tears, and his posture is defensive, like he’d flinch away if Joonmyun tried to touch him.

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend.” The moment the words are out of Joonmyun’s mouth, Jongin makes a small noise, like a wounded animal. Instinctively, Joonmyun reaches out to comfort him, but Jongin falls back and out of his reach. Off to the side, Sehun has fallen asleep, tuckered out after such a long day.

Joonmyun doesn’t know what to do. “Jongin,” he tries.

Jongin shakes his head.

Joonmyun watches on helplessly as Jongin collects Sehun in his arms and scurries out of the den. He knows he did something wrong, but he doesn’t know _what_. It weighs on his mind even as he readies himself for bed. Baekhyun appears a little while later, entering without prompting and wiggling his way into Joonmyun’s arms.

With Baekhyun there, sleep finds Joonmyun a little faster.

 

The first full day in their winter home has a ripple of excitement running through the pack. Even though everyone is still tired from the trek, there’s an energy that can’t be denied, a spark of life that had been dormant until now. The floodgates of relief have been opened, and there’s so much laughter, so much playfulness.

Joonmyun watches as a few members from the other packs join in, friendships renewed and a few new faces to learn. As much as he loves the atmosphere, Joonmyun can’t bring himself to celebrate. 

He finds himself hiding under the cover of the nearby trees, taking comfort in the shadows as he watches. Sehun is out, of course, bounding around the way only a pup can. Joonmyun finds himself smiling, his chest ballooning with pride at Sehun's happiness, at the way everyone seems to love and dote on him.

Even if Sehun isn't _Joonmyun's_ pup, he still feels like it. That's a responsibility that Joonmyun accepted when he brought the pup in, but now it's so much more. He cares for Sehun; he _loves_ him and wants to protect him. Forever.

It's almost like a punch in the gut, only far more painful when a rush of realization floods through Joonmyun's system. He wants Sehun to be his. He recognizes that feeling. He doesn't know why it took so long for him to know that it's the same way he feels about Jongin. It's the same, but different. Because Joonmyun doesn't feel a paternal love for Jongin. He wants Jongin for himself - as a _mate_.

The thought had never occurred to him before, and he doesn't understand why. He always pictured his future with Jongin in it, but not at his side as his other half. When in reality, Jongin has been at Joonmyun's side for so long that it's second nature. Without Jongin there, Joonmyun doesn't feel whole. How could he have missed all this?

How could he have been so blind?

Jongin's been there the entire time, and Joonmyun took it for granted, never once thinking of Jongin as an omega. Not until Sehun came into the picture. Jongin has blossomed as he's taken care of Sehun, and Joonmyun has finally learned what it is that he truly wants.

He wants Jongin. He wants Jongin, and he wants Sehun. He wants them to be a family - not because Yifan told him it was his responsibility, but because Joonmyun _loves_ them.

He stands there in the trees, eyes unfocused as he takes it all in. There's a thrill that comes with the truth, but how is he going to tell Jongin when Jongin is still angry with him?

He needs to figure that out first. Joonmyun sighs, arms folded over his chest. The crunch of footsteps meant to be heard comes from beside him and Joonmyun takes in the scent of Yifan himself.

"Beautiful day," Yifan comments.

"It is." Joonmyun looks over at his Alpha. Yifan seems content, far less stressed than he was on their journey.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Yifan begins, turning his eyes on Joonmyun, "but it takes a lot to upset Jongin and you seem to have really gotten to him."

Joonmyun frowns, glancing toward the pack and catching a glimpse of Jongin chasing after Sehun. "I don't know anymore," he answers truthfully. "I did what I thought was right, but Jongin didn't see it that way."

"What did you do?"

"I told him that we shouldn't share a den anymore," Joonmyun admits. "So that he could find a mate."

Yifan whistles low, shaking his head. "And here I thought you were one of my smarter alphas. It's been obvious to everyone that Jongin chose you a long time ago. You just slapped him in the face with that."

Joonmyun's heart flips, and he steps toward Yifan cautiously. "What do you mean _chose me_?"

Yifan reaches out, ruffling Joonmyun's hair. "I guess it can't be helped. You were too close to Jongin to see what everyone else could."

"Jongin wants me as his mate?" Joonmyun asks, disbelief clinging to him like sticky spiderwebs. It feels like too much to hope for.

"It's clear that he's been waiting for you to notice him as an omega, and not some kid. Judging by the dumb look on your face, you _have_ noticed Jongin."

"What do I do?" Joonmyun asks, trusting his Alpha with this problem. "Should I ask him if I can court him?"

Yifan laughs. "You've practically been courting him since you were kids. I think you can skip that part."

"But -"

"If you try to talk yourself out of this, I'm going to have to take drastic measures," Yifan threatens. "I'm tired of the both of you moping around."

"I'm not moping," Joonmyun defends weakly.

Yifan snorts in his amusement before ruffling Joonmyun's hair again and leaving. Joonmyun sinks to the ground and sighs again. _Tonight_ , he thinks. He'll give himself until tonight to confess everything to Jongin.

 

 

Joonmyun finds Jongin by the fire shortly after sundown. Light flickers over Jongin's face, his smile bright and hypnotizing. Now that Joonmyun knows what he's feeling, it leaves his stomach twisted in a knot. He's never been nervous around Jongin, but he is now.

Jongin notices his presence and Joonmyun hates the way Jongin goes tense. Not so long ago, Jongin would have pulled Joonmyun down beside him to rest his head on Joonmyun’s shoulder, arms linked. Now Jongin doesn’t seem to want to see him at all. Joonmyun keeps his distance.

“I just want to talk,” Joonmyun whispers. He understands Jongin’s apprehension. Their last two talks hadn’t gone so well.

From beside him, Yixing nudges Jongin with his elbow. “I can watch Sehun. You two take as long as you need.”

Jongin still doesn’t look certain, but he nods, standing anyway. “Um, this way,” he finally says, tilting his head toward his den.

Joonmyun follows, swallowing over his apprehension. He can smell the anxiety rolling off Jongin and all he wants to do is soothe it away. They pass by several others and Joonmyun glances over to see Yifan watching them go past. He gives Joonmyun an encouraging thumbs up. Joonmyun has to stifle a distressed laugh.

Jongin’s den is larger than Joonmyun’s. It’s also taller, filled with more furs and baskets full of clothing and toys for Sehun. Jongin hastily picks up a few of them and tosses them in a basket before standing again, his back to Joonmyun. Joonmyun reaches out, slowly resting the pads of his fingers on the smooth skin of Jongin’s back. The omega goes tense, but only for a moment. He relaxes, head hanging, and Joonmyun’s chest aches. He’s caused so much hardship for Jongin recently when all he wanted to do was keep a smile on Jongin’s face.

“I only ever wanted to make you happy,” Joonmyun says in a soft voice.

Jongin shifts a little, but doesn’t turn around. “I _was_ happy.”

“Me too,” Joonmyun confesses.

Jongin slowly turns, his eyes heavy on Joonmyun. “Then why did you send me away?”

Joonmyun’s hand falls to his side. “Because I didn’t realize that I already had what I wanted.”

“What is it that you want?” Jongin asks.

Joonmyun gives Jongin a soft smile, raising his hand to cup Jongin’s cheek in his palm. “You,” he whispers. “Always you.” Joonmyun steps forward, looking up at Jongin. “If you’ll have me.” Jongin’s hand covers Joonmyun’s and there’s so much fondness in his gaze that Joonmyun feels his heart pounding, his wolf wanting to rush forward to claim its mate.

The affection Joonmyun has for Jongin balloons in his chest as Jongin nuzzles against his hand, eyes slipping closed as a smile stretches his lips. “There is no one else I would have.” Jongin opens his eyes, teeth scraping over his lower lip enticingly. “My _alpha_ ,” he purrs.

A growl rumbles up Joonmyun’s throat as he pulls Jongin to him, their mouths finally meeting. Jongin whimpers, jaw slack as Joonmyun licks through his lips to taste him. Jongin molds against Joonmyun, his fingers sliding through Joonmyun’s hair to hold. There’s so much desire pouring from Jongin that Joonmyun is having trouble tempering it.

“Claim me,” Jongin begs, demands.

Joonmyun kisses Jongin quiet. It’s an assurance, a promise. He trails his mouth over Jongin’s jaw and to his neck. Jongin tips his head back, panting through parted lips. Joonmyun can hear Jongin’s heart beating rapidly, can smell his surrender as Joonmyun licks over the spot where Jongin’s shoulder and neck meet. It’s the perfect place for his claim.

Joonmyun circles his free arm around Jongin’s waist, holding him as close as he can. Now he can _feel_ Jongin’s heart beating, feel the heat of his skin. Joonmyun wants to keep this. Always. He looks up at Jongin to see so much unconditional love and trust reflected in his handsome face. How could Joonmyun have ever thought of giving him up?

Joonmyun gives Jongin time to push him away, carefully pressing his teeth to Jongin’s skin. Jongin sucks in a sharp breath, his hold on Joonmyun tightening. Something surges through Joonmyun, hot and bright, and when Jongin clutches him closer, Joonmyun bites. His wolf comes forward enough to sharpen his teeth, to make the bite less painful.

Jongin lets out a whine, then goes lax. Joonmyun easily holds his weight, his mouth secure on Jongin in his claim.

There were always small ties that bound them together - their friendship, their faith and trust in each other, the way they would always circle back to one another. And there’s Sehun too. With this claim, they’re a real family.

Joonmyun is cautious as he loosens his jaw, teeth going dull and his wolf receding, preening at the fact that he’s claimed such a perfect mate. Jongin is still boneless, breathing heavily. As carefully as he can, Joonmyun lays him on his bed of furs, watching as Jongin’s eyes go in and out of focus, a blissful smile on his face.

“Hey,” Joonmyun whispers, wiping away the damp hair along Jongin’s forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” Jongin answers. “Whole.”

Joonmyun leans down to drop a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Me too.”

Jongin laughs, and it’s beautiful. He draws Joonmyun down beside him and wraps their legs together. “Now you’re really stuck with me,” Jongin teases.

Joonmyun nudges his nose against Jongin’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His hands flutter to Jongin’s chest, and down further, skimming softly along Jongin’s side. He feels the way Jongin’s muscles tense, then relax beneath his fingertips as Jongin shifts to lay on his back, reaching out to bring Joonmyun with him.

Joonmyun hovers over Jongin, taking in the glorious vision spread before him. _His_ Jongin. His _mate_. The bite on Jongin’s neck is bright red and Joonmyun thumbs over the swollen skin apologetically. Jongin hisses, but tilts his head back. Joonmyun dips to press a soft kiss to the area before placing another kiss beneath Jongin’s jaw. He takes his hand and slides it into Jongin’s, pressing their linked fingers to the furs just as Joonmyun claims Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin pulls Joonmyun in more, his palm on Joonmyun’s neck and legs curling around him. The two of them have been sharing a den for a long time, and have slept together on the same furs for longer, but this - this is new. This is what it feels like to be truly home, completely taken over by Jongin.

Joonmyun rests his weight on Jongin, groaning at the heat of Jongin’s thighs as they press closer, keeping him from being able to move. Jongin pulls his hand free from Joonmyun’s, and a moment later, his fingers are curled in Joonmyun’s hair, holding tight as he licks through Joonmyun’s lips greedily. A muffled moan echoes in the den when Jongin rocks his hips up against Joonmyun’s.

Joonmyun breaks away from Jongin’s mouth, breathing heavily. His body is responding to Jongin, and he moves with him without thinking. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Joonmyun whispers raggedly.

“You won’t,” Jongin tells him. “I need you,” he whines. “ _My alpha_.”

Joonmyun kisses Jongin possessively, giving in to the heat that’s building in his veins, the instinct that wants to claim his mate in every way. The only thing between them is pants, and Jongin is the one who pushes Joonmyun up onto his knees to start pulling them off. Joonmyun helps, tugging at the leather strings until he can push them down his hips. He has to sit back to get them the rest of the way off, stopping short after he tosses them aside because Jongin is now naked and crawling toward him.

Jongin kisses Joonmyun; it’s harder than any of their other kisses, and Joonmyun falls back, letting Jongin settle over him as his hands run down the expanse of Jongin’s back. He dares go further, cupping the rounded curve of Jongin’s ass, fingers digging into supple flesh. Jongin lets out a reedy whine, teeth scraping over Joonmyun’s lip.

The hard length of Jongin’s cock slides against Joonmyun’s as their hips rock together, and the pleasure is dizzying, intoxicating. Joonmyun feels hot all over, greedy, desperate. He pulls Jongin’s cheeks apart, and Jongin shudders over him, head dropping to the side. Jongin’s mouth teases along Joonmyun’s neck and shoulder as Jongin moans, encourages.

Joonmyun dips his fingers between Jongin’s cheeks and they come away wet. The thick scent of it permeates the air, clogging Joonmyun’s nose. His mouth waters from it, his body thrumming with the desire to take take take it all for himself. He groans at the thought, swallowing over the thickness in his mouth. He grips the backs of Jongin’s thighs and pulls him upward.

Jongin gasps, his weight falling on his arms as he stares down at Joonmyun in surprise.

“Don’t move,” Joonmyun whispers. He waits for Jongin to nod before he continues. Jongin’s wide eyes are on him the entire time, lips parted and cheeks pink. As soon as Jongin’s cock is in range, Joonmyun sucks the tip into his mouth, taking in the taste of bitter precome and _Jongin_. Jongin lets out a soft cry, hips jolting forward. Joonmyun takes in the rest of him easily, letting Jongin’s cock sit heavy and hard on his tongue before he pulls away.

As much as he’d love to let Jongin thrust into his mouth until he comes, Joonmyun would much rather have his mouth elsewhere. Jongin whines, a hand coming down to curl in Joonmyun’s hair. He doesn’t pull, doesn’t demand, but he holds it like an anchor. Joonmyun maneuvers himself until Jongin’s thighs frame his face, and all he can smell is Jongin’s sweet scent. He swallows again, just before leaning up to run his tongue from Jongin’s rim and up to his balls.

Jongin lets out a loud moan, his legs spreading further. Jongin sits up, changing the angle, and it’s easier this way, better. Joonmyun uses his hands to part Jongin’s cheeks, dragging his tongue through the slick that’s gathered. The taste of it has Joonmyun’s cock throbbing, his head fuzzy and wolf howling for more.

He holds Jongin open, the tip of his tongue pushing at Jongin’s wet rim and sliding easily into him. Jongin moans louder, gasping for breath as Joonmyun pushes as deep into him as he can. Jongin’s hold on his hair tightens, his slick now beginning to drip down into Joonmyun’s mouth and onto his chin.

Slowly, cautiously, Jongin begins rocking himself on Joonmyun’s tongue. Joonmyun encourages him, keeps working his tongue into Jongin to taste as much of him as he can. Jongin whimpers, Joonmyun’s name falling from his lips. The alpha is pleased - pleased that he’s giving his mate such pleasure, even at the expense of his own.

Joonmyun feels the way Jongin shakes above him, his body going tense just before the comes. Tremors race through him and Joonmyun coaxes Jongin through it, his hands running over Jongin’s cheeks and thighs, kisses pressed to Jongin’s rim until he’s spent.

Jongin goes lax, bending to rest his weight on the furs as Joonmyun slides out from underneath him. There’s sweat gleaming on Jongin’s skin, shining in the moonlight that spills into the den. Joonmyun aches with how much he wants Jongin still. He wants to touch and mark and fill Jongin until his belly swells with their pups. He wants to be an alpha who takes care of his mate in every way.

Joonmyun slides his palms along the outsides of Jongin’s thighs and up, resting them on Jongin’s hips. He leans over Jongin, trying not to think about how hard he is as his cock rests on Jongin’s ass. He drops a kiss on Jongin’s spine. Resting his forehead on Jongin’s back. Jongin rocks, and the sudden slide of his cock over Jongin’s skin has Joonmyun groaning, jerking forward.

Jongin turns over, laying on his back with his legs spread wide. Joonmyun only stares a little. Jongin has always been attractive, always been a marvel to look at, and now Joonmyun gets to touch. He gets to touch _everywhere_. He starts at Jongin’s ankles, thumbs pushing to skin as his hands slide up, his mouth following in a crooked line of kisses on one leg, and then the other. Sometimes Jongin squirms, sometimes he laughs. Sometimes he gives Joonmyun a soft gasp when he finds a sensitive spot. Joonmyun lingers on those areas the longest.

He lavishes Jongin’s thighs with attention, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the thickest part. Instead, he goes even higher, skirting around Jongin’s hardening cock and up to his chest. Jongin’s legs wrap around Joonmyun’s waist, an airy whimper filling the den as Joonmyun teases Jongin’s nipple with his tongue.

Jongin’s nails track down Joonmyun’s back, his jaw slack and eyes glazed over with pleasure. “Joonmyun,” he begs, trying to bring Joonmyun closer. “Need you. _Now_.”

Joonmyun relents, knowing that he’ll have the rest of his life to spoil Jongin, to bring him to the highest of peaks and hold him as he falls. He relents because Jongin wants him to, and he’ll do anything for Jongin.

Joonmyun’s body throbs with the need to be inside Jongin, and he tempers it enough to keep his control. The last thing he wants to do is cause Jongin pain. So he goes slow, the crown of his cock nudging against Jongin’s puffy rim, sliding through the slick oh so easily. Jongin sucks in a deep breath, his grip on Joonmyun so tight as he rocks his body down.

Joonmyun falls over Jongin, murmuring to him how good he is, how amazing and perfect he is as Joonmyun’s cock slides wet and hot into Jongin’s willing body. Everything feels so intense, like it wants to pull Joonmyun apart. He has to wait, has to regain control of himself as Jongin wiggles beneath him, clenching tight around his cock while he adjusts.

Jongin grasps at Joonmyun, fingertips slipping over skin. “More,” he demands, breathless. “Please.”

Joonmyun begins slowly, dragging his cock out of Jongin nearly all the way before pushing back in. Jongin’s moan is loud, his grip bruising as he asks for more more _more, please, alpha_. And Joonmyun can’t deny him anything.

He push push pushes until Jongin is full, pulling out only to do it again, going as deep as he can. Jongin clenches around him, urges him still to go faster. His feet press against Joonmyun’s back, guiding him, and Joonmyun lets him. He lets Jongin set the pace, and Joonmyun focuses on Jongin’s pleasure, on making this good for Jongin instead of himself. Jongin deserves to have it all.

Jongin’s hands are everywhere - running over Joonmyun’s back, sliding up his neck, buried in his hair, and then cupping his face to draw him down for a kiss. Jongin pants into his mouth, his teeth catching on Joonmyun’s lower lip as Joonmyun thrusts into him steadily, skin slapping against skin. The sound of it fills the den, and probably echoes out into the camp. Joonmyun swallows down his own name spilling from Jongin’s lips, chasing it over and over as the heat coils through his veins. 

Jongin’s legs spread wider, Joonmyun pushes in deeper, and Jongin shakes when he comes, tears pooling in his eyes. Joonmyun fits his hand around Jongin’s cock, fingers wet as they stroke him through it. Jongin pulses around his cock, so tight and wet, and Joonmyun feels his climax building only moments before it crashes into him.

Jongin wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s neck, holding him there to stare into his eyes. There’s love there. Love and trust and so much emotion that Joonmyun’s heart races, his head heavy with the knowledge that they’re truly together now. Forever. The way it was always supposed to be.

“I love you,” Jongin whispers against Joonmyun’s lips, a kiss following.

Joonmyun smiles, tears prickling at his eyes. He steals Jongin’s mouth for another kiss, and another. “I’ve always loved you,” he tells Jongin. “And I always will.”

 

**A Few Years Later**

“Sehun!” Joonmyun calls, his eyes roaming over the pack to find his little one. Sehun had gone out exploring the camp as if for the first time even though it’s his third winter here. Joonmyun just doesn’t want him wandering far. Now that Sehun has mastered changing from wolf to human form, he tends to just pop into a chubby toddler at any given time, trying to retain his balance on two legs instead of four. It also means that he can get hurt easier, and that always leaves Joonmyun worried.

Joonmyun was planning to take Sehun out into the woods with him, and possibly sneak him down to the river shallows for a surprise bath. But Sehun doesn’t seem to want to be found. Joonmyun frowns.

“You’re going to get wrinkles,” Jongin laughs, coming up beside Joonmyun, a warmly wrapped bundle in one arm as the other rests casually around Joonmyun’s waist.

“He’s going to make me go gray early,” Joonmyun laments.

“I think you’ll look handsome gray,” Jongin comments.

Joonmyun curls his lip, and Jongin leans over to kiss him. The pup in Jongin’s arm squirms, and Joonmyun holds out his arms for his daughter. Jongin seems all too willing to let her go.

“I’ll go find Sehun,” Jongin tells him. “You two go have fun.” Jongin waves them off before wandering off in the direction Sehun went earlier.

Joonmyun looks down at his daughter, sighing in amusement. A few licks on his chin get him moving. Perhaps they’ll go to the river and soak for a bit. At least his daughter doesn’t hate baths like his son.

A loud happy shrieking pierces the air and Joonmyun looks back to see a naked Sehun running from Jongin, his hands both stained with red. He’s gotten into the berries again. He watches a moment longer before leaving Jongin to it. It seems like Jongin and Sehun will be joining them down at the shallows anyway.

It’s a wonderful life. Joonmyun finally has it all - an amazing pack, the perfect mate, and his pups to care for. Sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday when they found each other, and sometimes it feels like they’ve always been together. Joonmyun treasures every moment of it. And he’ll never let it go.


End file.
